My Ps3
by NosrednAD
Summary: Chad Danforth is very creative! Oneshot. T for some minor language


**Just a silly little oneshot to make up for my writer's block Its pretty funny in my opinion.**

**Unfortunatley I don't own the ps3 story But I can't give anyone credit because I don't know the author.**

**--------------------------------**

Dear Book,

This is not a journal, this is not a diary. It is a book. I am grounded and should be cleaning my house but I'm not and it's all your fault. It's your fault 'cause I found you when cleaning and I got distracted. I am goin to tell you a funny story about how I got my ps3. This is how I got my ps3:

I went out on Saturday afternoon to a local Walmart to start camping out. When I got there, there was already 12 people in line so I got in line being number 13. I talked around and found out the first six people there had been there since Monday, total hardcore nerds, bragging about how they should be the only ones to get a ps3 because they were there the longest, how they are so deticated and if you don't want to do the time you shouldn't get the system.Generally being complete assholes. Good fpr them.

We had hours to pass so we became friends and played cards and whatnot. The six guys in the front kept to themselves and didn't associate with the rest of us.We were cool with eachother leaving the line to get food. bathroom, smoke, etc. since we all knew eachother and as long as they were back in 30 minutes. I was about to leave to go buy some KFC for a good number of us but when I stepped out of line one of the nerds shouted:

"If you leave, you'll loose your spot!"

The other guys told him they were vouching for me and that I waw just getting food but those six assholes didn't care. They said I leave, I lose my spot and that was the rules and they would call the manager (they had his number) to come out and enforce it. So I said whatever and stayed in line.

A few hours later, the manager came out and told everyone that there were only going to be seven available. They have them in their store and they're not getting anymore. He told the people after #7 they should leave if they wanted to not waster their time. Me being number 12 should have left but I didn't, I wanted to stick around for a little bit more. Everyone else left except me and the 7 other people that were getting it for sure.

So the days goes on and I try to make friends with the nerds. I play mario kart on the DS with them and talk to them about the games they were getting. About and hour or 2 later, I tell them I'm gonna head home since I'm 8 in like and there's only 7 ps3's. One of them made some stupid joke about if I leave the line then I ain't getting back in!! Har Har.

So as I'm about to leave, I tell them I'm going to the Vons next door and if any of them wanted any food or cofee. One of them said yea and the rest fallowed like sheep and said yes too.They were gonna give me money but I told them it was on me since they've been out here since Monday. The 7th guy in the line wanted some food and coffee and I told him I'd buy some for him also.

So I go to Vons and buy 8 coffees, some food, and some x-laxatives. I bring it to my car and put some laxatives in 6 of the coffees and sepereate them from mine and #7's. I pull back to walmart and bring all the drinks and food upfront. I give #7 his stuff and then the coffees with laxatives to the nerds and wish them good luck and go back to my car. I park it around the corner so I can still see them.

About 30 minutes later, #2 and #3 in line get up and it seemed like they were yelling to the other nerds. They both ran into walkmart. Seconds later, #5 gets up and runs across the parking lot and into the trees and bushes somewhere. #1 is scrounging for his portapotty type thing he'd brought with but can't do it in time and runs into wallmart.

At this time, I start my car and drive back to the walmart to claim my spot in line. When I get there #4 and #6 are gone but I don't know where. #7 is laughing his ass off so hard and I just smile at him. I call up 5 of the other people that I had made friends with that were in line with me (I had their phone numbers cause I was gonna buy food for everyone) and told then to get back to the walmart ASAP and get in line. Meanwhile, me and #7 threw all their stuff into the parking lot and I claimed my spot as #1, him as #2. The people I called arrived and got in line just as one of the nerds came running back and got #7. He started yelling saying they need their spots back. We told them to f off, out of spot, out of line. It was all of us against him so he didn't say anything. The nerds came back and tried to start something but we just laughed, we told them it was their rule and to go f themselves and clean the poop iff their pants. They called securilty and securty came. The security man was like "What the hell is that smell?" and looked at the nerds and kicked them off the grounds screaming, So that is how I got my ps3.

More stories soon,

Chad Danforth.

----------------------------------

**I love that story.I know it wasn't long but it's my first oneshot so give me a break please! R&R**

**Also go to this link for the real story with no edits. (copy and paste)**


End file.
